Archer
'''Archer '''is a Japanese vigilante and chaotic good ally of the Ethereal Ninja Rangers. Biography Archer grew up in a wealthy Japanese family, without a care in the world. She learned archery at a very young age and took to it, sometimes even skipping school to practice. Life was good, until a rival family attacked her home, burned it to the ground and killed most of her family. Her father gave his life to help her escape, however she was hit on the head and lost most of her memory, including her real name. She managed to crawl into a forest, where she was found and saved by a kind old hermit, who taught her how to survive off the land. She lived with him until she turned 15, when he had taught her everything he knew and it was time for her to go out on her own. She lived in a treehouse in a secluded forest outside Tokyo, living biweekly to fight and kill anyone who would do evil in the city. This mission happened to lead her to protect an elderly man named Ishinomori, and in doing so, she ended up fighting one of Tauza's monsters alongside the Ethereal Rangers. They, won, but she was injured, forcing her to accept their offer of help for the night. The next day she returned home, only to be captured by the authorities--an anonymous caller had tipped them off. Archer's interrogation was interrupted by yet another monster named Puppet Master, who had been sent to eliminate her. He almost succeeded but for the timely arrival of the three Rangers, who took Archer with them and fled the country. Unable to pilot the Megazord, Archer rested most of the way there, though during Easton's aquaphobia-induced panic attack, she helped calm him down, get him out of the cockpit and diagnose the problem. After their arrival in Scrimshaw, Archer hunted down a pair of rabbits for supplies, but the arrival of Tyler interrupted her and Easton preparing them. Archer was suspicious of the Orange Ranger, but didn't attack. Later, she discovered Dean watching Alice shoot at targets, and took him by surprise, demanding to know what he was doing. Alice intervened on Dean's behalf, and she and Dean had, to Archer, an extremely confusing and unfruitful conversation. Archer was all for shooting Dean and getting rid of an enemy, but he teleported away before she could. Archer appeared once more in the final battle; she and Mark Nero intercepted the grounded Reggie and Anya as Jambavan talked them into joining him. Commenting that they'd make fine additions to his army, Jambavan attacked them in mist form. Personality Archer is dark; she doesn't have strong morals and struggles to see the difference between bad and good (which may be connected to the blow to the head that gave her amnesia), however, she hates herself for this. She wants to be a good person, she's desperate to be, but her sadistic and ruthless nature gets in the way. She fears fire. Talents and Abilities A crack shot with a bow and arrows, along with knowledge of various deadly poisons to use on them. Woodcraft and athletics. Appearance Archer is a Japanese Asian, with an average build, long black hair ponytailed to keep it out of her eyes, and rather skimpy but secure fur clothing, as she is a speed fighter and cares more about freedom of movement than modesty. Category:Female